Outboard motors are designed to minimize the likelihood of taking water into the engine during rain or high sea conditions. Typically the engine shrouds are designed to provide such protection. Large outboard motors are likely to be used on large boats designed for offshore operation where sea conditions can be severe. It is not desirable to operate such boats with standard or conventional high (20 inch) transoms which can allow a following sea to enter the boat. Therefore, such boats typically mount an outboard on a bracket behind an extra high transom. In order to provide combustion air for the engine, such outboards have sometimes been provided with a flexible air supply hose or duct connected between the engine shroud and the the transom and extending through the transom to supply air from the cockpit of the boat. As a result, tilting and turning of the motor involves flexure of the duct which adds to the tilting and steering effort.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,356, issued Mar. 1, 1983;
Blanchard U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,348, issued Feb. 1, 1983; and
Payne U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,238, issued July 26, 1983.